It is often desirable to dispense fluid, such as water, by desired amounts from container or barrel. Dispensers operating according to pump principle cater to such requirement of dispensing the desired amounts of the fluid. Generally, such dispensers include components which are either manually actuated or electronically actuated to dispense the fluid. Besides the functionality of dispensing the desired amounts of fluid, it is necessary to consider user convenience with respect to mounting such dispensers on the container. Additionally, it is desired that portions of the dispenser engaging with the container provide rigid engagement against the container surface and aid easy engagement and disengagement to and from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,033,682 discloses a hand pump for pumping fluid of a motor vehicle. The hand hand pump includes a housing, an actuating body movably and axially mounted in the housing, and a membrane with a flexible ring section surrounding a stroke axis. During stroke movement, the actuating body is pressed with the membrane against the force of an elastic element from a resting position into the housing and into an actuating position, and returned to the resting position by the elastic element. This allows a volume of a pump chamber to be modified.
U.S Pat. Publication No. 2004/0169001 discloses a bottle closure including a shell having an open first end, a closed second end, an inner wall and an outer wall, the combination forming conical space. The bottle closure also includes a tapered core having a first end, a second end and conical surface positioned between the first end and second end. The tapered core is larger than the shell conical space.